


Back Alley Anger

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Surprise Sex, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack gets whistled at in the marketplace and Airstream doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Anger

Wheeljack usually went out to the forest and fields to collect fruits, vegetables, and grains.  But when it was the off-season, she had to travel to the nearby market to get food.

 

Airstream, as the man of the house, usually went hunting with the other men to provide the meat and provisions for the coming winter season.  Most of his day's efforts resulted in the meat for dinner while the occasional big haul was properly stored away into the winter supply.

 

But today, Airstream had come along with his wife to the market.  He had told her that he needed a break from hunting and that he wanted to help her get some supplies from the market that she normally couldn't get since she unable to bring it back herself.

 

Wheeljack had been completely caught off guard.  Why did her husband want to come with her to the market?  The only time he had come before was with her and Thornstriker and he had hated it.  He had told her that he didn't like the crowded and loud market space.  She had been okay with it; she usually didn't get much on her visits there and if she ever needed an extra hand, Warpath or one of the other women in the village were willing to give her hand.

 

In the marketplace, there was a lot going on.  Trading, bargaining, things being examined.  But while most of it was the usual, there was one thing the woman wished there could have been less of.

 

"*wolf whistle* Look at those hips!"

 

"Ha-ha, I bet she could give a man a good ride."

 

The whispers and the heckling of the men who didn't seem to belong in the marketplace.  She had been able to ignore them and she wasn't the most desirable woman in the marketplace.  The worst they had done to her was a swat on the butt once a long time ago.  At least the path back to her village was a busy one; she felt safe walking home after a day at the market.

 

After more cat calls came her way while she bought some supplies, she turned to Airstream.  "Are you okay holding those?"

 

He had been unusually quiet the whole time.  It almost looked as if he were holding back something.

 

"Airstream?"

 

"... I need to sit down."

 

"Oh!  Um..." She looked around before finding a small alleyway near them.  "Here."

 

The two found a place to rest in the alleyway out of the way of the bustling marketplace.  "By the gods, it’s so crowded out there today.  At least we have some-MMH!"

 

Wheeljack found herself caught in a dominating kiss as Airstream pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body into hers as he began to feel her over.

 

"A-Air- MMH!- Airstream, what-?"

 

"Gods, you cannot imagine how angry I am," the man said as he reached down to feel her underneath her casual day dress, "All those men... looking at you, calling you those things, imagining all the _things_ they want to do to you."

 

The woman couldn't respond as her body began to react quickly to his administrations.  Primus, why was this making her hot?  They barely were five feet away from the busy marketplace streets!  "Air-!"

 

"But they'll never have you.  Never.  You, this body, this soul, it's mine."  Wheeljack suddenly realized that the front of her dress had been pulled up, her under-bindings moved aside as he slipped out his raging cock.  "You're mine and mine only."

 

He entered her quickly, causing her to let out a low groan as she struggled with the ache and the constant buzz coming from the crowd coming from so close to them.  "A-A-Air-!  Gods, we can't-!  Someone-!"

 

"They don't care.  Look."  He watched her glance to the side.  "No one notices us.  Why should they?  I bet they've all seen this before in this very market."

 

"B-But-!" Her voice was sealed with a kiss.

 

"Don't be too loud.  Unless you do want someone to catch us."

 

She didn't say anything other than grunt as he continued to thrust up into her.

 

"I'll make this quick.  If I don't, I can't guarantee that I won't take you again here.  Or on the trail back home.  Wouldn't that be a sight for travelers to see?"

 

Wheeljack let out a soft coo as the pace increased.  She was now holding onto him as she bucked with him.

 

Airstream smiled.  "Let go."

 

Within a minute, they had both released.  Despite their need for more, they both knew it would be too risky to do that twice in a row.  Fixing themselves up, Airstream took more of the supplies from Wheeljack.  "Lead the way, love."

 

Fighting back a blush, Wheeljack led her husband back through the marketplace to head back home, her thighs sticky with their juices as they walked all the way home.  As much as she hated him for taking her in a crowded place, she couldn't forget the arousal that his possessiveness had given her for wanting to restate his claim in a public place.

 

Still, she would never flat out ask him to ever do that to her again.  But that didn't mean she wouldn’t hope he would do again sometime in the future.

 

END


End file.
